The Three Sins
by Dark-lil-devil
Summary: Seto is having bad thoughts... Mainly towards his younger brother. SetoMokie no actual incest, merely thoughts of


**Title:The Three Sins**

**Author:Darklildevil**

**Genre:Romance**

**Rating:PG13**

**Warnings:I suppose you could call it incest, but it's really only thoughts, no actual incest itself.**

**Pairings:Seto/Mokuba**

**Disclaimer:Well, do you _think _I own anything? 'Cause really… **

**You might need to see a doctor if you had any doubts…**

* * *

** Seto>>**

I opened the door, full of hunger, tiredness, and a need for a night away from work that I hadn't felt since… well, ever.

Stepping inside the dimly light hallway, I suddenly stopped, and listened.

Yeah… It was there. A low humming that could only be Mokuba's television.

Something about knowing that he was here, back from that stupid school trip… It excited me. In a bad way.

Deciding not to go see him, and just to head for my room, to do an extra credit assignment, I could mentally image his perfect little body, arched up…

No! They were gross disgusting thoughts, and this was the last time I was ever going to think them!

In my room, I slung my blue trench coat up, and placed my laptop on the desk.

A year ago, and I would've instantly headed for Mokuba's room, slid in the door, and spooked him from behind, while he clocked another video game.

Now though, it was a crime and damn near perverse for me to even look at him.

* * *

** Mokuba>>**

Pausing the game, I listened carefully, sure that I had heard it. Yes! It had been a car!

When the front door opened, I knew it was him, so I turned the game back on, but set the volume to half of what it had been before.

I'd just gotten back from a three-week school trip, a few hours ago. Surely Seto would come and welcome me back, make sure I was still alive and healthy!

Or not.

I could hear his footsteps… Entering his room, and the door shutting behind him.

Why didn't he come and welcome me back? I'd been gone for three weeks…

Turning the game up loud again, I found myself brushing away tears that were blocking my vision.

When had I started crying?

Giving my full attention to the game again, I attempted to forget everything, and everyone.

Including Seto.

* * *

** Seto>> **

I glanced at my watch, while the computer saved my assignment.

Dinner time.

Mokuba would be there.

Well, if I checked my e-mails, then I could say that I had had work to do….

Anything to not have to watch that perfect adolescent eating, licking up his dinner in that gentle manner he had, giggling at the slightest thing, his angelic face blushing over at me… No! Bad thoughts…

Clicking on my newest e-mails, I immersed myself back into the business world.

* * *

** Mokuba>>**

There was a knock on my door, and I found myself disappointed upon discovering that it was Laura, my maid.

Who was I expecting, Seto?

"Mokuba, good to see you. Did you have fun on your trip?"

She smiled at me, and I grinned up at her, trying to look happy. And failing miserably, might I add.

"Yeah."

She frowned, and I dropped the act. I suck at acting anyway, and she knows me too well.

"You sound down, what's wrong?"

"Nothing."

She sighed, and though she knew I was lying, it was always in her best interest to do as I wish, seeing as that was her job.

"Well, dinner is-"

"Food!"

"-served."

But her last word fell on deaf ears, as Mokuba was already out of the room, and on his way.

The thought that he was looking forward to dinner because of Seto crossed his mind, even though he ignored.

Why would his older brother make the meal better?

So, of course, when Seto told the maid that he wouldn't be having dinner until later, Mokuba didn't loose his appetite, and he didn't go to his room, and of course he didn't cry silently, while pretending to sleep.

* * *

** Seto>>**

When the maid closed the door after her, I contemplated her reaction.

It had been the girl that was mainly Mokuba's servant, and when he had told her that he wasn't attending dinner, she had nodded, and made to leave, but turned back.

"N.. Not that it's any of my business, but Mokie seemed upset that he hasn't seen you yet…"

Stating that she was right, it wasn't any of her business, I had turned around, dismissing her.

Mokuba missed me? If only…

No.

If I kept with these thoughts, I'd have to make sure never to let Mokuba see me.

Not when I was thinking these things about him.

Musing over it, I decided that Gozaburo would be proud.

I was committing three sins, lust for another of the same sex, lust for a younger person, and lust for someone with my own blood.

But the forbidden fruit always tastes the best.

* * *

_Same deal as the other one- fist shots at this fandom, written long, long time ago. Apologies if any ignorence on my behalf has insulted anyone, and again, may have previously been posted. Have searched, couldn't find, decided to repost. Yup, that would be it, thank you for reading this!_


End file.
